Conventionally, as a cleaning method of an electronic component of this type, there is a known cleaning method for cleaning an object to be cleaned (which will be referred to as an object to be cleaned, hereinafter) using a sponge member while supplying cleaning water to the object to be cleaned.
In the case of such a conventional cleaning method, a considerably high cleaning degree is obtained by both cleaning with the cleaning water and wiping operation of the object to be cleaned with the sponge member.
However, when the object to be cleaned is wiped with the sponge member, the object to be cleaned is adversely charged with electricity, and there are problems that even if the cleaning operation is repeated, the certain amount of dust is remained, and the object to be cleaned is soiled with the dust adhered to the sponge member.
Thereupon, it is an object to provide cleaning and handling methods of an electronic component and a cleaning apparatus therefor capable of achieving the cleaning degree higher than that of the conventional cleaning method of the electronic component.